Las Espinas Lolicon
by VersoProhibido
Summary: Un joven profesor de primaria comienza a recibir acoso por parte de tres de sus alumnas. Una historia llena de erotismo obscenidad y sentimientos caprichosos e infantiles. No lo recomendaría a lectores aprensivos a la Pornografía* o al Lolicon*
1. Primera Parte

Las Espinas: Primera Parte.

Respiraba calladamente intentando disimular su preocupación y miedo a cualquier posibilidad de que alguien entrase en la habitación y quedase boquiabierto por lo que estaba sucediendo. La joven, sentada en su regazo con la cara hundida por completo en su cuello, rodeaba con sus blancos brazos el cuello ya enrojecido por los besos y las caricias. Era difícil hacerla entrar en razón, tenía que parar, pero el más perjudicado si alguien entrase en el aula sería él. Antes que hacer cualquier gesto brusco para deshacerse de ella, solo se atrevía a susurrar pequeñas palabras suplicando por el principal problema que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Por favor, dime dónde están.

-No. -Respondía acompañando con una sonrisa burlona- Si lo hago ya no querrás seguir y te irás corriendo.

-¿Pero y tu crees que me puedo quedar mas tiempo? Esto no me lo puedes hacer más veces; Clara, por favor…

-No. Un poco más…

-Ni siquiera sé si es cierto lo que me has dicho… Puedes estar burlándote de mí como de un diota, y solo por buscarme problemas. En serio, No me hagas esto.

Cogió las manos del docente y las condujo con las suyas bruscamente hacia sus nalgas, y cuando las dejó quietas sobre la tela de su falda, la subió dejando al descubierto que no tenía ropa interior.

-¿Lo ves? Déjame solo cinco minutos más y te diré donde las tienes que buscar.

-¿No entiendes que esto no nos va a hacer ningún bien a ninguno de los dos? Por favor, -Decía ya desesperado- dime dónde me las has escondido, no quiero tener problemas, y lo único que haces es hacerme la vida imposible… ¿Es que me odias tanto para esto?

Su boca se detuvo en su cuello y lentamente llevó sus ojos grises a su rostro mientras le miraba enfadada.

-La culpa de esto es tuya, tú eres idiota, tú eres un idiota que no tiene ni idea de nada, y te quieres ir sabiendo que eso no es lo que quieres hacer en realidad. Lo dices para no sentirte mal contigo mismo, pero no te preocupes, porque yo no voy a dejar que te equivoques…

-No tengo nada en mi cabeza que me preocupe más que tú. Tú eres mi problema en estos momentos, podría estar tranquilo de no ser porque me estás destrozando la vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Notó que los labios de la joven dejaban de moverse y la respiración de la joven se tornó entrecortada mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de la camisa con fuerza, como si tomase fuerzas de ahí para empezar a hablar. Notó un pequeño golpe en el cuello, que después empezó a enfriarle la piel. Supuso que había sido una pequeña caricia de la lengua húmeda, pero después elevó el rostro blanco como la nieve mientras unos ojos grises penetrantes que asomaban por unos mechones de pelo negro despeinado brillaban como perlas por las lágrimas que reposaban a punto de caer del párpado.

-¿Yo soy el problema? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Y un insensible! -Decía levantando la voz, lo cual ponía cada vez más nervioso al asustado docente- ¡Tú eres el problema, porque no puedes entender lo que de verdad está ocurriendo!

-Por favor, dime dónde están… quiero irme a mi casa y olvidarme de esto.

-Solo si me dejas hacerlo esta vez…

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? Por eso me pueden echar y no sé si a ti te podrán expulsar.

-Si no me dejas probarlo no pienso decirte dónde las tienes…

Él cerró los ojos pensativo… Mientras los cerraba a la joven le dio tiempo de secarse las lágrimas con la manga del jersey, que le quedaban muy largas y a penas dejaba ver las puntas de los dedos anular, corazón e índice.

-De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido, y déjame mover la silla hacia la puerta, si te digo que pares paras corriendo, o si no, no te dirigiré la palabra nunca. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Aceptó con una cara iluminada por la ilusión de haber conseguido su objetivo.

Se apoyó en los hombros del profesor con las manos, y liberó su torso de la tenaza que ejercían sus piernas que se unían en unas ingles desnudas. Una vez de pié, se inclinó e intentó desabrochar el cinturón del docente, pero su impaciencia le dejaba los dedos torpes y no conseguía sacar del pequeño agujero en el cuero la pequeña pieza de metal. Le miró a los ojos y le preguntó con una voz angelical:

-¿Puedes quitártelo tú?

Con cada vez más melancolía y resignación en su rostro accedió y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, y cuando dejó al descubierto sus calzoncillos blancos, ella lanzó sus manos apartando las suyas y sujetando el elástico aproximó su boca en posición de "O" y bajó la cabeza hasta el nivel de donde se supone que saldría el miembro. Al quitar la goma hacia abajo con tanta brusquedad su pene golpeó la nariz de la joven, ésta se limitó a reírse y a mirar la cara del profesor de forma pícara. Comenzó a lamer el glande de forma torpe e inexperta consiguiendo solo babearlo por completo. Sujetaba el mango con una mano mientras con la otra lo masajeaba de arriba abajo. Aún no se encontraba erecto, pero la muchacha no se preocupaba, nunca en su vida había sujetado un pene con sus manos, y este para ser el primero no le disgustaba en absoluto, lo acariciaba con la nariz mientras jugaba con su lengua, lo acercaba tímidamente hasta su paladar sin cubrirlo del todo… Simplemente jugaba, no tenía en cuenta si su compañero experimentaba placer, acariciaba la suave piel con los dientes y a veces lo dejaba debajo de la lengua unos segundos. El docente, para su desgracia, era un hombre al cual un minuto de baboseo, aunque fuera por una alumna de su clase, no podía ser soportado sin una gruesa erección. La joven no perdió un segundo en sus lamentazos y pequeñas curiosidades y pudo presenciar bajo la supervisión de sus labios el crecimiento en instantes de su miembro que antes, flácido, podía aplastarlo levemente con la pequeña fuerza que ejercía con sus rosados labios, que se habían enrojecido aún más por la fricción.

-¡Ahora está mas grande! ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón y tú estabas equivocado… ¿Crees que te lo decía sin saber nada? Lo he visto muchas veces, ¡Y después de esto siempre se dan un beso y se enamoran! Y eso será lo que nos pase ahora. -Decía acompañando cada espacio entre palabra con un nuevo lametazo-

Se humedeció los labios y le dijo:

-¡Vamos! Ya puedes orinarte encima… -Ordenó con una sonrisa tímida- Lo he visto muchas veces, ahora te tienes que orinar y yo, si quieres me lo trago o tú lo dejas en mi cara y luego… No se, quizás… -Se paró y empezó a pensar mientras sus ojos, quietos, miraban el glande con perplejidad- ¡Bueno!, ¡Eso lo tienes que decidir tú! Dime como quieres que lo hagamos y yo ya abro la boca o la cierro. -Dijo con una gran ilusión en sus palabras- Pero para orinarte ahora tienes que sujetarla tú y hacer así con la mano. Mira, es así.

La sujetó solo con una mano y empezó a mover su prepucio de arriba a abajo mientras miraba con inocencia su movimiento. Cogió la mano derecha del profesor y la llevó hasta su miembro.

-Vamos, ahora, hazlo tú… -Cerró los ojos, abrió la boca echando la nuca hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en las piernas del profesor, que miraba perplejo su disposición a tal acto tan indecente para una joven como ella-

Con la mano en su pene, y sin saber que hacer, ya que ya había dejado de haber movimiento en su miembro, la joven llena de curiosidad y a causa de la impaciencia del momento, abrió un poco el ojo izquierdo dejando ver el iris grisáceo de su brillante ojo, y al ver que su compañero estaba inmóvil, le ordenó.

-No puedes orinarte si no te la mueves un poco. -Se estaba enfadando- Mira, -La volvió a sujetar con fuerza y a moverla bruscamente- así seguro que podemos hacerlo más rápido…

Echó aún más la nuca hacia atrás y sacó la lengua todo lo que pudo mientras sacudía de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Tras unos veinte segundos, su miembro, enrojecido se resistía a tan indecente acto con aquella joven, pero ella al no darse por vencida, ya que creía que estaba haciendo algo mal, le preguntó:

-¿Porqué no sale nada? ¡No lo estás haciendo bien! Y quieres que perdamos más tiempo para que te largues corriendo y me dejes como tú querías. ¡Eres un tonto!

-Pero… -Dijo pensando rápido viendo en su ignorancia una posibilidad de escape- Es que si no sale nada puede ser porque me está gustando mucho. ¿No has visto que cuando sale siempre acaban? Esto quiere decir que mi cuerpo disfruta mucho y no quiere que acabe nunca, pero es que no tengo tiempo ahora, no quiere decir que lo estés haciendo mal, es simplemente que me gusta mucho y no quiero terminarlo de esa manera.

-¡Pero no puede no terminarse! -Se le enrojeció la cara- ¡Intentas engañarme porque no te ha gustado nada! ¡Eres un cerdo!

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-¡Si! No has dicho ninguna vez "¡Ah!", ni "¡Sigue!", ni nada de eso. Tú quieres que no lo hagamos bien para irte -Afirmó con los ojos llorosos de nuevo-

-¿Pero como puedes decir eso? ¿Cuál es el final de todo esto?

-Pues… me das un beso, y… y, y nos enamoramos… Sí, eso es, me das un beso y nos enamoramos. -Dijo mientras bajaba su cara roja como una manzana-

-Eso es mucho más sencillo que todo eso… -Era mejor darle un beso que ensuciarle la cara con semen-

Cogió delicadamente la nuca de la muchacha y la acercó suavemente hacia él preguntándole:

-¿Quieres darme un beso?

Ella notó como una corriente eléctrica en su estómago y se apresuró a responder con una voz llena de esperanza.

-¡Si!

Rodeó con sus blancos brazos la nuca del profesor y lanzó sus labios al encuentro con los suyos. Él dispuesto a darle simplemente un pequeño y tímido beso de colegiala, rozó sus labios levemente y temía que se abalanzase como una fiera e introdujese su lengua lo más profundo que pudiera; pero se equivocó, aquel tímido beso, la dejó con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios quietos como si estuviera pronunciando durante diez segundos la letra "U". Al abrir los ojos, se levantó y mirando la cara a su profesor rompió a llorar mientras se abalanzaba para cubrirlo con sus brazos. Ella sollozaba mientras él, intentado controlar su erección, manchaba con pequeñas gotas que salían de su miembro su falda de color negro.

-Ahora nos querremos para siempre… -Dijo con una voz aliviada, pensando que había cerrado un compromiso amoroso para la eternidad- ¡Ahora yo soy tuya, y tú eres mío! ¡Nada puede separarnos!

-Bien, pero ahora, dime dónde las has escondido…

Sonrió y mientras se mordía un labio dijo:

-Te vas a enfadar…

-¡Me enfadaré de verdad si ahora no me lo dices!

Abrió ligeramente la boca en señal de incredulidad y triste -No esperaba que tras cerrar tan romántico pacto su amado le hablase de esa forma-, con los ojos llorosos le dijo mirando al suelo:

-Están en esa taza que tienes en el despacho de profesores.

Tras arreglarse la ropa y asegurarse de que ella también se vestía, le ordenó salir del aula primero a ella. Mientras se vestía lo miraba como si fuese ya de su pertenencia, lo miraba con la ilusión que mira un niño cuando ve llegar a su padre con un nuevo juguete, sus ojos irradiaban una luz y una esperanza nunca antes experimentada por su ser y antes de irse le dijo:

-Ahora puedes llamarme cosas como "Amor", "Cariño"… O "¡Mi vida!" me encanta "Mi vida"…

-No, eso no podemos hacerlo, esto tiene que quedar en secreto… Seremos enamorados, pero en secreto ¿Vale?

-Mmm...… ¡Pero yo quiero que mis amigas lo sepan y ya no te miren como si estuvieras a su alcance!

-¡Pero si tus amigas son de esta misma clase y tienen tu misma edad! ¿Cómo van a hacer algo como eso?

-¡Tú no las conoces! Ellas me quitan todo lo que más me gusta…

-Entonce no son tus amigas… -Respondió con seriedad-

-Ellas me quieren, lo que pasa es que nos gusta jugar a esas cosas a veces, pero siempre nos reímos, aunque a veces nos hagamos daño. ¡Pero son mis amigas!

-Mantengamos nuestro amor en secreto, ¿Quieres? Así seguramente dure mucho más tiempo.

-¿Dure? -Soltó una pequeña risa pícara- Nunca se va a acabar…

Le dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras se dirigía a besarlo de nuevo. Lo besó, lo abrazó durante veinte segundos y se fue.

Minutos después según vio la clase ordenada por las mesas corrió hacia el despacho disimuladamente para que las empleadas de la limpieza no dijesen nada con respecto a su prisa en llegar al aula de profesores. Una vez en la sala de profesores corrió hacia el asiento que cogía habitualmente y en su taza encontró unas pequeñas pantys blancas con dibujos de osos marrones. Las cogió y las introdujo en su bolsillo con mucha prisa mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie lo miraba. Se empezó a preocupar por si a alguien le había dado por husmear en sus cosas y las hubiese visto. Pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de la entrada de la joven ni del pequeño obsequio que había dejado a su profesor preferido. Minutos antes había sido chantajeado por la muchacha con el motivo de haber escondido su ropa interior en un lugar que inmediatamente la relacionaría con él, e inmediatamente se había visto obligado a complacer sus depravados e ingenuos caprichos.

Se acercó una mujer de 26 años con algo más de experiencia en la enseñanza y con unas medidas envidiables que se veían aún más estilizadas por su pelo del color del café y sus ojos marrón oscuro.

-Jorge. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo como alterado… Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo.

Miriam era una profesora de arte que desde que Jorge llegó al centro como traslado de uno anterior siempre había mostrado interés en el muchacho de 24 años, y que aprovechaba cualquier momento para entablar una conversación sobre lo más trivial, ya que desde que empezó el nuevo año se había dispuesto hablar con Jorge al menos una vez cada día sin importar el pretexto para despertar en él el interés de un hombre, pero él era impasible en su trabajo y su profesionalidad reventaba a Miriam.

-No te preocupes Mili, sabes que soy un poco blando pero siempre aguanto lo que me echen. ¿No?

-Si, esas cosas me gustan mucho de ti Jorge… Me gusta que seas… -Balbuceaba buscando palabras precisas y conmovedoras pero no ridículas y que la dejasen en mal lugar- Pfff...… ¿Qué frío hace últimamente no?

-Cierto, hace mucho frío. Nos vemos mañana. ¿OK?

-Eh... Sí… Mañana. -Respondió algo más desanimada, ya que creía que había perdido otra oportunidad para invitarlo a encontrarse fuera de los muros del centro-.


	2. Segunda Parte

Las Espinas: Segunda Parte.

-Esto me parece patético… -Decía Miriam a su hermana- No me parece necesario recurrir a estos métodos para estar con él.

-Pero si yo te conozco, y sé que si no da él el primer paso, te quedarás quieta como una estatua para siempre.

-Pero, ¿Y si me casase con él, y le tuviera que contar esto como la causa de su atracción por mí en la primera cita?

-¿De modo que piensas en casarte con él incluso? Vas muy rápido hermanita.

- No sé porqué acudo a ti.

-¿Porque confías en tu hermana mayor? Mira, dos gotas, solo dos gotas en lo que sea que esté bebiendo, y con que le acerques un poco el escote, será tuyo. -Le dijo mientras le introducía un pequeño envase de plástico de color marrón translúcido en la mano-

-Lo voy a pensar.

A la mañana siguiente Jorge tendría un día muy complicado en el centro, la enseñanza pública es una amante poco agradecida, en la que los jóvenes a veces no aprecian el trabajo que desempeñas en su educación, y esto, desgraciadamente lleva a una desatención de tus deberes. Repartía exámenes hechos el día anterior por sus alumnos, y que él mismo había estado toda la tarde corrigiendo para ganar una fama de profesor que entrega rápido las calificaciones conforme se hace el examen, cuando se dio la siguiente discusión.

-Alicia, un gran trabajo, debiste estudiar mucho para este examen, te lo mereces. -Dijo el profesor entregando la hoja a su alumna-

-N… No, no. Yo no es que estudie mucho, se me quedan muy bien las cosas. -Respondió tímida y vergonzosamente.- ¡Mira Clara! -Dijo Alicia levantando la hoja del examen hacia donde se encontraba su amiga-

-Mmm… Sí, te felicito. -Respondió Clara-

Siguió repartiendo.

-Lina, Muy bien, la segunda nota más alta. Empezaste realmente mal el curso, me estás sorprendiendo. -Acarició su pelo por la coronilla suavemente-

-Es que explicas muy bien profe. -Respondió con una sonrisa leve y juguetona-

-Clara, esperaba más de ti, esto me parece que no es ni la mitad de lo que puedes llegar a hacer. -Le entregó el examen a la joven-

Clara al recibir su calificación enrojeció rápidamente por el enfado, pero se limitó a asentir y aceptar el consejo de su profesor.

-Clari, ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Lina-

-¿Y a ti porqué te ha dado por llamarme "Clari" ahora?

-Si te molesta, dímelo, pero no me levantes la voz porque yo no soy como Ali, a mi no me puedes tratar como si nada. -El rostro de Alicia se llenó de tristeza y bajó la cabeza-

-Que no chica, que es broma… -Se disculpó Lina- Es que me pone nerviosa que me hablen de esas formas. -Alicia volvió a sonreír-

-Lo siento -Se disculpó Clara-. Pero es que me está pasando algo muy raro, y creo que os voy a tener que pedir un favor, pero no podéis decírselo a nadie. ¿Entendido? -Ambas asintieron tras imaginar la gravedad del asunto-.

Una vez en el departamento, y tras entregar los exámenes, llegó el turno de Miriam de mover ficha con Jorge, Tras estar bastante rato en el baño sombreándose de nuevo los ojos, y repitiéndose la raya porque al salir de casa con prisa le pareció que quedaba torcida, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia Jorge.

-¡Hola! Oye, ¿Te has enterado de que han cogido a una alumna revisando los datos de la plantilla?

-¿Cómo? ¿Nuestros expedientes laborales? ¿Y una alumna para qué quiere eso?

-Ni idea… pero no nos han querido decir su nombre porque la chica parecía muy asustada y no quieren difamarla por ese pequeño fallo.

-Bueno, supongo que no tendría en cuenta la gravedad de lo que hizo…

-Sí… Eh, oye, ¿vas a venir esta tarde con los profesores del primer ciclo? -Preguntó con una gran sonrisa-

-Pff… Bueno la verdad es que no conozco a casi ninguno de mis compañeros. ¡Vale! ¿Pero si me ves solo, acércate un poquito vale? No creo que hable mucho y no me gustaría quedar como un marginado. -Dijo seguido de una leve carcajada que ella siguió forzosamente-

-¡Perfecto! Te recogeré en tu casa a las siete y media, ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, allí nos vemos.

Aquella tarde la pobre muchacha de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos grises como el metal, reflexionó largas horas sobre el conjunto de hechos sucedidos en el día. Y lo más importante: ya sabía dónde vivía su profesor, había conseguido convencer a sus amigas de su plan para el cortejo, pero seguía inquieta por algo. De nuevo sus padres no estaban en casa y la curiosidad se dejaba ver en su más inocente máscara. La muchacha abría en el ordenador de su padre una carpeta, en principio oculta, llena de fotografías de mujeres sin ropa y de videos de parejas que, estando desnudas, se dedicaban mutuamente los besos y las caricias más salvajes y lujuriosos de sus vidas. La joven disfrutaba viendo estos videos, y conocía la mayoría de formas de proceder en su ejecución por la práctica mental y las constantes recreaciones en su imaginación; pero volvía a mirar en sus ingles; eran suaves y agradables, mas no eran iguales; aquellas mujeres tenían una abertura más cómoda para la entrada del miembro, y la suya, apenas dejaba al descubierto un pequeño orificio que siempre estaba cubierto por pequeñas pelusas que sus pantys soltaban. De nuevo retiraba las pequeñas motas de tela una a una, y dejaba su sexo completamente limpio, cogía un espejo y comenzaba a mirar, a tocar, a experimentar; tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero era muy aprensiva para introducirse un dedo ella misma. En la ducha ya cogía la presión del chorro de agua y se masajeaba la zona; este pequeño placer se había convertido en un minuto de suma relajación prohibida en su baño. Las películas por lo general acababan de la misma forma, el hombre empezaba a manosearse febrilmente su miembro mientras respiraba con dificultad y la mujer esperaba el chorro de esperma con los labios entreabiertos esbozando una leve sonrisa. Ella estaba convencida de que hoy sería el día en el que consiguiese saborear la dulce miel de su profesor. Pero había una gran diferencia entre lo que ella quería hacer con su profesor y la mayoría de los videos: normalmente había más de una mujer.

Y mientras tanto, en aquella taberna acogedora en la cual habían decidido disfrutar de un buen rato los profesores en su tiempo libre.

-¡Vamos! ¿Tómate otra por mí de acuerdo? -Insistía Miriam de nuevo-

-Todas las que me he tomado han sido por ti. -Respondía Jorge-

-Me dijiste que no me apartara de ti en toda la noche, y no lo he hecho… -Puso sus labios como si fuese a soltar un pequeño puchero-

-¡Bien! Está bien, tráeme esta y ni una mas.

-¡Te pones tan mono cuando bebes! -Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

El beso de la profesora le confortó enormemente, sus suaves labios habían dejado un pequeño rastro de carmín rojo, ella tenía un pintalabios que no dejaba manchas, pero esta noche quería dejar huella en su hombre.

-Aquí tienes tu último trago de la noche. -Miriam sujetaba un vaso largo en el cual había diluido 3 gotas de cierta mezcla que guardaba en su bolsillo-

-En fin. Por ti, Mili. -Bebió-

Las luces de la noche se tornaban difusas, el pobre docente quería ansiosamente regresar a su casa porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que vomitar, y no quería que la atractiva muchacha que llevaba toda la tarde invitándolo a copas y colmándolo de conversación y halagos lo viera en ese estado. Ya se disculparía mañana, pero ahora tenía que irse.

Caminó largos y tediosos minutos en una noche en la que las farolas desafiantes irradiaban una luz más bella que la de la misma luna y miraban a las estrellas con desprecio, tras muchos pasos en diagonal, una puerta blindada, unas escaleras muy sucias y una puerta de madera bastante antigua, llegó a su casa, entró en el baño y vomitó casi todo lo que había consumido aquella tarde, pero los peores efectos de sus consumos saldrían a la luz en breves instantes. Sintió calor, mucho calor, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, razonó; pensó que sería idóneo masturbarse en aquel momento. Pensó en buscar en Internet alguna de sus webs favoritas, pero antes de desabrocharse el cinturón, llamaron a la puerta desde el telefonillo de abajo.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Jorge-

-Eh… Soy… Soy Clara.

-¡Ah! ¡Clara! Pasa, mi vida…

La joven mantuvo la compostura, aunque estaba sorprendida por la respuesta, disimuló la euforia ya que no quería pasar por una amante de poca importancia frente a las dos amigas que la acompañaban. Alicia, una joven que llamaba la atención frente al resto por la dulzura de su rostro, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules como el cielo daban a su redonda cara un aspecto angelical; junto a ésta, Catalina -Lina-, una muchacha mayor que sus amigas, de un pelo rojo como el cobre si se pudiese mezclar con el oro; a diferencia del resto, ella destacaba por sus pechos, pese a que sus ojos verdes reposasen sobre una cara tierna pero maliciosa, irradiaban un aire felino y exótico; era la única de las tres que llevaba maquillaje.

Subieron las escaleras, esperando encontrar una puerta que estuviese abierta y tuviese la luz encendida en el recibidor. La encontraron, y pasaron dentro. Él, algo ebrio, aún con cierta lujuria que crecía por momentos, la esperaba de pié frente al marco de la puerta.

-¿Clara? ¿Por qué has traído a dos amigas contigo? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije?

-¿Te lo puedo explicar dentro?

-¿Les has contado algo? -Preguntó preocupado-

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo raro, ¿estás bien? -Preguntó Clara-

-Mmm… No, la verdad no me encuentro bien. -Se sentó en una silla-

La muchacha de pelo negro y ojos grises cruzó el umbral de la puerta, hizo una señal a sus compañeras para que entrasen y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El docente no se preocupaba por la presencia de las tres jóvenes en su casa, que aunque había llegado de manera repentina, no le incomodaba. Clara se acercó a Jorge que tenía las manos sosteniendo su rostro, y le preguntó si le ocurría algo. Él no respondió, al ver su cara llena de preocupación simplemente acercó sus labios a su rostro, y esperó. Clara lo primero que hizo fue comprobar con una fugaz mirada si sus amigas lo estaban viendo todo, así era: Alicia miraba hacia abajo y de cuando en cuando la curiosidad la obligaba a alzar un poco los ojos, pero luego arrepentida los bajaba y enrojecía; Lina, no movía ni un milímetro sus ojos que se fijaban como témpanos de hielo apuntando al suelo en el punto exacto donde se unían los labios de su mejor amiga y su maestro. El docente se levantó sin despegar sus labios de los de la joven. Ésta no pudo responder a la altura de su amante perfecto, y se tuvieron que despegar por la diferencia de altura. Tras terminar aquel dulce beso, Clara reaccionó, y viendo los rostros de sus amigas, se puso de rodillas frente a su profesor. -Esa misma tarde, cuando terminó de pensar en su asalto estuvo en el armario de su padre buscando un cinturón para hacer una pequeña práctica, para así, la siguiente vez, no encontrarse con resistencia para llegar a ese tesoro tan preciado.- Quitó el cinturón con bastante facilidad y bajó suavemente los calzoncillos, encontrando el miembro erecto en su más elevada excitación que se veía revelada por su temperatura. Clara se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciéndolos todo cuanto pudo y sujetó el miembro con ambas manos, se lo introdujo en la boca, lo sumergió todo cuanto pudo, pero no fue suficiente para cubrirlo; aunque hacía un gran esfuerzo en llegar lo máximo posible, solo conseguía acariciar a penas un milímetro del vello rizado con la nariz. Al ver que no podría llegar a introducirse el miembro por completo, comenzó a lamer por los lados mientras lo agitaba de arriba abajo con sus manos. Estuvo así 5 minutos, hasta que él completamente entregado al placer, cogió las manos de la joven y las colocó en sus caderas, ella lo entendió: "Ahora no puedo usar las manos". Sujetó las caderas del docente y sumergía y volvía a expulsar el miembro de su boca repetidas veces con fiereza aprovechando la lubricación de sus labios. El profesor no pudo aguantar más, cogió las manos de la muchacha y las retiró de su cadera, pasó su brazo izquierdo entre la axila de la muchacha, y sujetándola por el omoplato derecho, comenzó a masturbarse. Arrebatándole el glande de la boca a la joven, ésta respondió abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba pegar su nuca a la espalda. No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su recompensa, un primer chorro impactó de lleno en su enrojecida lengua, el segundo también, pero ya el tercero cayó cubriendo la nariz, y el cuarto, con menos cantidad, cubrió levemente su mejilla izquierda. La muchacha al recibir toda la miel que podría desear, se dio cuenta de que el olor era algo menos dulce de lo que esperaba, y que en su boca, solo distinguía el sabor de su propia saliva mezclado con algo cremoso. Mantuvo cerrada la boca intentando no tragar nada de lo que tenía dentro y extendió los brazos hacia su amiga Lina, ella corrió a su encuentro. Clara puso sus labios como si se dispusiese a soplar y Lina lo entendió enseguida: Tenía que recibir parte de lo que tenía su amiga en la boca para disfrutarlo también. "Clara ya se lo había explicado antes". Sacando la lengua recibió todo cuanto su amiga quiso darle, cerca de la mitad de lo que tenía. 5 segundos después Lina hizo un gesto desagradable mientras tragaba y después abrió la boca mostrando a su profesor que se encontraba limpia tras una gran sonrisa. Clara esperó a que Jorge le dedicase una exclusiva mirada, y cerrando los ojos, tragó lo que tenía en la boca; un leve ruido salió de su garganta confirmando que lo que se encontraba tragando era más espeso que la saliva. Una vez tragado, se arrojó hacia la cama del profesor, no se había dado cuenta, pero Alicia no estaba, se encontraba en la puerta del baño mirando a una distancia segura donde no se apreciase de cerca su gran curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo. Clara en la cama de su profesor, se quitó la falda, los pantys, pero se dejó las medias y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, apoyó las rodillas en la cama, y las palmas de las manos algo más adelantadas. Mientras daba la espalda a su profesor, con sus dos dedos, palpó en medio de sus nalgas indicando el lugar que sería el refugio del ya recuperado miembro del docente. Tenía unas nalgas bastante blancas, estaba en un buen peso, pero su piel pálida le daba un aspecto frágil y aterciopelado. El profesor comprendió que la joven no quería una penetración vaginal por miedo al dolor que podía experimentar con ello, y en su lugar ofrecía otro de los lugares de su cuerpo dedicados al placer del sexo contrario. Él palpó las nalgas de la muchacha y abriéndolas encontró el delicado orificio rosado que ofrecía la joven tan inocentemente. Lo lamió repetidas veces haciéndolo brillar con la luz de la habitación, y suavemente introdujo su dedo meñique; ella cada vez aceleraba más la respiración, y cerraba los ojos recibiendo los primeros dolores del placer. Una vez entrados 4 dedos y un quinto apenas dentro, lubricó todo cuanto pudo con saliva su pene y la entrada de la joven. Llegó la primera puñalada; ella gritó, gritó ahogadamente y agarró con fuerza las sábanas clavando las uñas en el colchón; hubo una segunda puñalada; con fuerza, pegó su rostro al colchón y lanzó un lamento con los labios cerrados; hubo una tercera, fue un grito más airado, con lo cual el docente, algo preocupado por el dolor que experimentaba la muchacha, descansó y se quedó mirando la nuca sudorosa de la joven. Ésta, empapada en sudor, hizo un gesto a su amiga escondida en el baño, ella se acercó y la sujetó de la mano dándole fuerzas para continuar. Miró a su profesor, e hizo un gesto de afirmación mientras una pequeña lágrima cruzó desde su párpado hasta su boca.

La muchacha, apretando la mano de su amiga para sacar fuerzas y aguantar ese dolor tan atroz, enterrando su rostro en las mantas y sábanas de la cama y sudando grandes cantidades que formaban gotas en su espalda, recibió la primera penetración de la nueva ronda con algo más de tolerancia. El profesor no lo introducía por completo, y lubricaba constantemente, pero pese a ello, no lograba encontrar facilidad en la entrada a la joven. En la novena entrada del miembro, él notó un grito ahogado algo más intenso que el resto, y sacando su miembro observó las pequeñas marcas del rojo dolor que habían aparecido al sacarlo. Decidió parar, era demasiado para aquel cuerpo blanco como la nieve y sus rosadas nalgas. Cuando miró la escena, Alicia acariciaba el pelo y el cuerpo a su amiga y le daba palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras ella se incorporaba y se acariciaba las nalgas doloridas intentando sentarse; al posar sus nalgas sobre el colchón hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se levantó para caminar hacia donde estaba su profesor, y lo rodeó con sus brazos en silencio. Jorge al mirar a su espalda vio como Lina tenía su teléfono en la mano y le preguntó:

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocar nada mío?

-Lo siento, como estabas tan ocupado haciendo gritar a mi mejor amiga, creía que no te molestaría. -Respondió a modo de reproche-

Él algo ya con consciencia de lo sucedido, reflexionó un segundo y viendo la cara fatigada de Clara, comprendió lo que había hecho. Ella lo miraba aún sonriendo pero con dificultades para mantenerse de pie, y de hecho lo hacía gracias a que seguía abrazándolo. Él se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió disculpas; a punto de llorar, no entendía cómo había podido entregarse a tal castigo para la hermosa joven sin que sufrieran gran dolor su bondad y principios. Arrepentido por completo por aquel arrebato de lujuria tan cruel para tan bello ángel suplicó mientras pegaba su rostro a las rodillas de la muchacha.

-Perdóname, Lo siento tanto. -Decía humedeciendo las rodillas de la joven con una lágrima-

-Amor… -Respondió Clara-

-Dime, mi vida. -Recordó su apodo preferido-

-Nunca podría llegar a odiarte, mi amor.

Continuará…


	3. Tercera Parte

Las Espinas: Tercera Parte.

Se encontraban en una habitación dos hombres adultos, cada uno intentando adivinar en las palabras y gestos del otro sus intenciones. El docente de la muchacha, y su padre, cruzaban miradas mientras saboreaban una taza de café servida por la esposa de éste.

-Clara le ha cogido mucho aprecio, Jorge. Y eso es muy raro en mi hija. Entienda que cuando ella cayó enferma y lo primero que me pidió fue que le llamara a usted para que fuese a verla, me extrañó bastante. No piense mal de mí. No estoy diciendo que usted lleve una relación indebida con mi hija, ya que usted es su profesor, y sabiendo como habla Clara de usted, no puede ser mala persona; o, al menos, no con ella. Por eso se lo agradezco, pero no puedo evitar preguntarle esto, ¿Cómo consiguió tanta confianza con mi hija?

-Mmm… No lo sé. Supongo que surgió de ella ese afecto sin que yo hiciera nada en especial -Respondió con los nervios arañando sus entrañas-. Es una buena alumna, y realmente en lo personal es una joven a la que se puede coger cariño fácilmente.

-¿Verdad? Es un ángel sin alas. ¿No cree usted? Quizás se lo digan todos los padres con los que usted habla -Respondió restando seriedad en su voz y añadiendo una cierta modestia y vergüenza-, pero mi mujer y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ella, es de las pocas alegrías que me ha dado la vida.

-Le entiendo, los niños son una bendición.

-¿Tiene usted hijos? No… Cómo va a tener siendo usted tan joven.

-Cierto, no tengo.

-Bueno, no quiero quitarle más tiempo, seguramente tenga algo que hacer. Quiero agradecerle que acudiera a la cita pese a lo extraño de la situación, mi hija le tiene mucho aprecio. Suba a su habitación, es la primera a la derecha. Es un placer haber podido hablar con usted.

Se dieron la mano y se despidió. El padre de Clara tenía que irse, cuestiones de trabajo le obligaban a salir de su casa temprano aquella tarde. Quedó Jorge en casa de la muchacha acompañado sólo por su madre, la cual lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación y después bajó a la cocina.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y entró; la muchacha se encontraba acostada en la cama, y al ver la silueta de aquel hombre entrar, se abalanzó sobre él despojándose de las mantas y pisando el frío suelo con los pies descalzos.

-Jorge, ¡Sabía que me vendrías a visitar! ¿He pensado mucho en ti sabes? Mira, te he escrito una carta. -Le ofreció un sobre con un dibujo de un lazo rosa-.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tu padre que venga yo a visitarte? ¿Estás loca? Ya te pedí perdón por aquello, que es algo de lo que me arrepentiré para siempre. Así que por favor, intentemos olvidarnos de todo esto.

-¿Cómo? -La muchacha enfureció-. No puedes pedirme eso, ¡Tú no me mandas! No puedes obligarme a no quererte… Eso no se le puede hacer a nadie -Decía mientras se le quebraba la voz-.

El docente soltó un triste suspiro delante de la joven y se limitó a recibir la carta. La cogió, y se dispuso a abrirla.

-¡Ahora no tonto! No la puedes leer delante de mí -Se sonrojó y puso sus manos rodeando las suyas-. Léela cuando no estés conmigo y me eches de menos -Calló por un segundo-. Yo te he echado mucho de menos, y pensé que ahora que estamos juntos podríamos…

-¿En tu casa? Clara, por favor, mi vida, no puedes seguir pensando en esas cosas.

La muchacha se quedó boquiabierta mirando al docente. Ella creía haber comprendido algo y comenzó a llorar.

-¡No me quieres! -Hundió sus puños en los ojos-. Es por eso… Tú no me quieres, y yo te he escrito una carta tan bonita como una tonta, sabiendo que nunca me has querido.

-Clara.

-¡No! -Le interrumpió- Nunca me has dicho que me quieres, y le has dado tu número a Lina -Alargando la vocal "A" rompió en un sollozo infantil y malcriado ante lo cual, el docente aterrorizado, la hizo callar con unas apresuradas palabras-.

-Te quiero -Dijo en voz muy baja-.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó mientras se sorbía la nariz-.

-Te quiero.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te quiero.

-Bueno, si me mientes no pasa nada, porque mi amor compensará la falta del tuyo.

El profesor quedó sorprendido ante aquella respuesta. Ya metido en su papel de amante, besó la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha y se despidió guardando la carta en el bolsillo. Pero pensando en los reproches de la joven, le preguntó preocupado:

-¿Cómo es eso de que le he dado mi número a Lina?

-Me lo mostró ayer cuando vino a verme, y dijo que tú seguías en contacto con ella desde que se tragó tu…

-Vale, vale -La interrumpió-. Pero eso no es cierto, no he vuelto a hablar con ella fuera del centro desde entonces, no entiendo por qué.

-¡Ves! ¡Yo le dije que era una mentirosa! Porque le dije que te llamara ahora mismo y me dijo que no tenía dinero en el móvil, pero me estaba mintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir…

Besó sus labios suavemente mientras palpaba su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y salió de la habitación.

No tenía tranquilidad en su cabeza, todas aquellas pequeñas flores, pese a su belleza tenían unas espinas que no hacían más que clavarse en las yemas de sus dedos haciendo brotar sangre y preocupaciones. Estaba tranquilo en su casa cuando comenzó a sonar el móvil, miró el nombre del contacto, se trataba de "Mi Amor". Extrañado por el nombre y sin explicar su existencia, respondió extrañado:

-¿Diga? -Preguntó Jorge.-

-¿Adivinas quién soy?

-¿Mi amor? -Respondió con un tono de burla.-

-¡Exacto! ¡Tienes muy buena memoria!

-Quién eres.

-¿Ya lo has dicho no?

-No juegues conmigo.

-¿Y tú si puedes jugar con nosotras?

-Lina… -Respondió el docente.-

-¿Dime mi amor?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Te pareció bien? ¿Te pareció bien que me tragara tu semen? Y que luego ni siquiera me diste un beso de despedida. ¡Ni siquiera me miraste!

-Ya sabes que clara me tiene acorralado, no hubiera podido ni siquiera darte la mano.

-Por eso precisamente voy a ir ahora a tu casa. Para que podamos hablarlo tranquilos.

-No, ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí. ¿Me entiendes? No voy a dejar que entres en mi casa. ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¡No voy a dejar que me ignores! Voy para allá y punto. -Colgó.-

Empezó a llover, estaba preocupado, tenía miedo de que sonase el timbre, no esperaba a nadie, pero si alguien podía hacerlo sonar, era ella. Miraba por la ventana, se sentaba, volvía a mirar y caminaba en círculos por el salón de su casa. Inquieto, se metió en el baño para echarse agua a la cara y mirarse en el espejo, vio su rostro 5 años más viejo, estaba a punto de llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba articular palabras, y el estrés le dejaba las manos temblorosas. Sonó el timbre. Pegó un salto y su corazón dio un vuelco. Quedó inmóvil mirando el espejo y no supo qué hacer. Timbraron una segunda vez, no se movía, estaba completamente paralizado. Timbraron por tercera vez y tras 2 minutos, el docente se tranquilizó. Se sentó en una silla y hundió el rostro en las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Pensó que habría vuelto a su casa, hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto. Asustado por lo que podría poner respiró hondo y leyó: "De: -Mi Amor- - A las: 20:27 – -Tengo mucho frío. -"

Corrió al telefonillo arrepentido, al darse cuenta de que la muchacha esperaba abajo, mientras llovía y sólo para poder verlo. Se entristeció y se sintió mal por ella, pensó en hacerla marchar cuando dejase de llover, y hasta entonces entretenerla con una cálida conversación, pero no podía dejarla a la intemperie. Ella subió, pese a haber aguantado la lluvia y el frío, subió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un rostro hermoso lleno de deseo.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

-Y yo te dije que no iba a dejar que me ignorases.

Se abalanzó sobre él, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y con sus piernas sus caderas, el docente aguantaba todo el peso de la muchacha que se deleitaba lamiendo y besando su cuello porque no llegaba a la boca.

-¡Sujétame! ¡Me estoy cayendo! -Musitó con una voz trágica y triste-.

Por un acto reflejo el docente apoyó las manos en las nalgas de la muchacha pelirroja y subió aún más su cara hasta que quedaron de frente. Entonces ella le dio un fogoso beso. Él se la quitó de encima e hizo que se apoyase en el suelo, se limpió la boca y le gritó.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora!

Ella se limitó a sonreír, se arrodilló, y le intentó quitar el cinturón.

-¿Estás sorda? ¡Largo! -Se alejó a dos pasos de ella.-

-Pero…

-¡Vete!

Esperó 20 segundos y empezó a llorar derramando lágrimas en el suelo, el profesor asustado, corrió a cerrar la puerta, no quería que sus vecinos pensasen que hacía llorar a las muchachas que invitaba a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo, yo… -Respiró forzosamente-. Yo sólo vine para verte. Te he traído un regalo. -Rompió a llorar más intensamente-.

-Dámelo, quiero ver qué me has traído ¿Vale? Quiero verlo.

Se acercó a su rostro alzando los talones, a lo que Jorge respondió bajando un poco el rostro. La muchacha le dio otro beso en la boca, esta vez más suave.

-¿Te ha gustado? Tengo muchos más -Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca-.

-Gracias por el beso, ahora ¿Puedes irte?

-Ahora me tienes que dar algo a cambio -Se rió malévolamente-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Otro beso…

-De acuerdo -Se inclinó para dárselo-.

-No, ahí no. Aquí -se arrastró la mano dentro la sudadera deportiva que llevaba puesta y la introdujo en sus pantys-. Quiero un beso tuyo aquí.

-Estás loca, Clara te odiaría si escuchase eso.

La muchacha se tendió sobre la cama del docente, se quitó por completo los pantalones y los pantys y abrió las piernas dejando ver los dos labios rosados imberbes. El docente apreció que la muchacha no era virgen, lo que le sorprendió bastante, y dio lugar a la pregunta:

-¿Eres virgen?

-Sí, sí lo soy.

-Ahora tú no estás siendo sincera conmigo.

-¿Sabías que mi padre tiene un establo en las afueras de la ciudad? Mientras montaba a caballo, sentí un dolor enorme al saltar por encima del tronco de un árbol cuando recibí la caída. Me acompañaba mi madre, al principio me dio mucha vergüenza decírselo, pero me lo explicó todo y regresamos andando a casa. Ese día lloré porque me dolió mucho, manché mi ropa interior y la lavé a mano porque tenía vergüenza de que mi padre la viera en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Pero ya me había vuelto una mujer -Sonrió-. Puedes hacer dos cosas, venir aquí y darme ese beso que te estoy pidiendo, o ver como llamo a mi madre. -Sujetó el teléfono con una mano mientras con la otra separaba los labios de su vagina.-

Jorge palideció, era una amenaza demasiado grave. Tenía mucho miedo, esto le destrozaría la vida, la carrera, la reputación; y sería mirado como un depravado solo con el testimonio de esa joven caprichosa. Se le nubló la vista, murió un poco por dentro, pero se arrodilló ante su cama y empezó a lamer la entrepierna de la muchacha, ésta gemía exageradamente y presionaba la cabeza de jorge con la mano que tenía libre contra su sexo. Casi llegando al orgasmo, cerró sus piernas aprisionando la cabeza de jorge que tenía la boca pegada a la suave piel de su entrepierna. Jorge retrocedió y le dijo.

-¡Tranquila! No me dejas respirar.

Lo joven no le dio respuesta y simplemente cogió su pelo y lo empujó de nuevo hacia sí. Tocando suavemente la frente de jorge, ella le dijo que se desabrochara el cinturón, él obedeció. Y ella corriendo buscó en pantalón que había tirado al suelo y sacó un preservativo, se lo puso en la boca y se arrojó a la cama intentando parecer sexy.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Dirías que soy preciosa? Déjame, yo te lo pondré.

A cuatro patas sobre la cama abrió el preservativo y esperó a que Jorge sacase su miembro para cubrirlo con el plástico. Pero ella no pudo aguantarlo, se lo introdujo con saña en la boca repetidas veces y empezó a masturbarlo mientras se manoseaba la entrepierna de forma obsesiva. Gemía, escupía sobre el pene, al sacarlo de su boca hacía un ruido como al descorchar una botella -Cosa que la hizo reír varias veces-. Pero finalmente le colocó el preservativo, mal puesto, pero luego él se lo quitó y lo colocó correctamente. Ella extendió sus brazos esperando el abrazo correspondiente, apoyó la boca sobre el hombro de su profesor y cerró los ojos mientras el miembro hacía su primera entrada. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y apoyó sus manos sobre los omoplatos mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Gemía, pero no gritaba, simplemente dejaba escapar leves gemidos como los de un perro herido, pronunciando solo la letra "M" y en voz muy baja. No abría los ojos, intentaba disfrutar, pero no era capaz, era muy fuerte la sensación.

-Para, quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo con la boca. -Sopló y movió un mechón de pelo rojizo que le tapaba un ojo-. No es que me esté doliendo, solo que me gusta que me lo hagas así.

Él aceptó, se inclinó y empezó a lamer de nuevo durante 5 minutos. La joven dejaba escapar breves vocales de su boca cargadas de suspiros.

-Vale, esta vez lo quiero todo para mí sola. -Ordenó ella.-

Introdujo la mano entre su vagina y la boca de Jorge buscando su miembro que ya había perdido parte de su esplendor. Comenzó a masturbarlo. Jorge se levantó y comenzó a hacer el trabajo por ella. Al ver la distancia entre el glande y la boca, Catalina se acercó rápidamente hasta rozar con su lengua el miembro y esperó la eyaculación. Estuvo un minuto a la espera con la boca abierta, cada 10 segundos cerraba la boca y se humedecía los labios aún más para recibir el chorro con éstos brillando. Él notaba su aliento caliente en la punta del pene que rozaba con su lengua. Y finalmente, expulsó grandes cantidades de semen en la boca de la muchacha, todo cuanto pudo. Ésta aún con la boca a rebosar de esperma caliente seguía exprimiendo el glande a la espera de más miel, y cuando vio que las pequeñas gotas se habían agotado; se puso de pié en la cama, y consiguiendo estar a la altura de Jorge, abrió la boca y le mostró toda la crema blanca y espesa que se mezclaba con su saliva. Ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por no tragarla. Hasta que la escupió en su mano derecha y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Te ha gustado? -Preguntó ella.-

-¿Si te digo que sí, te irás ahora mismo?

Ella comenzó a reírse y dirigió la mirada hacia su mano a rebosar del líquido blanco y caliente. Sacando la lengua, acercó su boca a su mano y comenzó a sorber ruidosamente todo el líquido. Una vez reducida enormemente la cantidad, siguió mirando a Jorge y comenzó a lamer la palma y entre los dedos dejando limpia la mano por completo.

-Esto es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida, y no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Tienes que decirle a clara que sólo me quieres a mí, que hemos hecho el amor juntos, y que tiene que olvidarse de ti. ¿Lo harás?

-Perfectamente ella podría decirme lo mismo.

-¿Pero no lo ha hecho verdad? Está enferma y no puede aguantar darte placer como yo sí puedo. Ella no te merece Jorge, no te merece. Quiero que mañana me pongas un mensaje diciendo lo mucho que me quieres, y lo mucho que has disfrutado hoy. -Empezó a quebrársele la voz-. Quiero que todos los días me digas que estoy preciosa. ¡Y que no necesitas a nadie más! Jorge, Mírame.

Él intentaba huir de los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta, pero no podía plantarle cara a aquellas tristes palabras y deseos imposibles.

-¡Jorge! ¿Por qué no me miras? -Rompió a llorar mientras cubría su rostro con las manos-.

El preocupado docente se acercó a ella para darle calor y consolarla, pero la joven lo empujó y se alejó aún más de él.

-¡Déjame! Te estás burlando de mí. Sabes que te quiero pero disfrutas haciéndome llorar. ¡Dime que no es cierto! Yo sólo quiero que me quieras, como yo te quiero, o al menos la mitad de lo que yo te quiero, porque eso ya sería suficiente para que quisieras jugarte la vida por mí.

-No digas eso Mi Amor… -Ella se retiró las manos y le miró como un cachorro abandonado-.

-¿Cómo? -Se sorbió la nariz-.

-No puedes decir algo como eso, tu vida es tan importante, que no puedes ponerla por debajo de nada más. -Le dijo Jorge con una voz consoladora.-

-Mi vida sólo tiene valor cuando la rodean tus brazos…

Esta última frase desconcertó a Jorge. Era demasiado profundo para una muchacha como ella hablar de esa forma, y pensó, que al menos por el momento, había que complacerla. Se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, besó su frente y le susurró al oído:

-¿Me harías el honor de dejarme rodear tu vida con mis brazos, para así dar valor a la mía?

Fundidos los dos en aquel tierno abrazo ella soltó otras dos lágrimas y le susurró al oído como respuesta:

-Sólo si prometes no dejar de hacerlo nunca.

Continuará…


	4. Cuarta Parte

Las Espinas: Cuarta Parte.

Miraba, miraba simplemente cómo se movían las delgadas piernas de las alumnas que se encontraban separadas del grupo de los varones. Las muchachas daban vueltas al patio mientras los hombres se dedicaban a jugar al futbol. Lejos de cualquier deseo fuera de sus obligaciones, las miraba apreciando su inocencia y tranquilidad, su "normalidad" en principio, ya que había conocido 3 casos que precisamente salían de lo normal y que habían decidido sumergir su existencia en problemas. Miriam le observaba desde la ventana de la sala de profesores que daba al patio con curiosidad, parecía inquieto, era un momento idóneo para actuar. Bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta que daba al patio para iniciar una profunda conversación con aquel hombre tan difícil de cautivar.

-¡Jorge! ¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que hubieras recibido una carta con amenazas. -Rió-

Él simplemente la miró y sonrió perezosamente, volviendo luego a su cara de profunda amargura.

-En serio, ¿Te pasa algo? Me gustaría que confiases más en mí, ¿Es que he hecho algo para que desconfíes de mí? Dime qué te pasa. No me gusta verte así. -Él tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo-.

-Es que, no debería, porque no es culpa mía, pero me da vergüenza decírtelo, porque sé que no lo interpretarías como es realmente. Y el hecho de que tú me veas con unos ojos que no son los que me levantan el ánimo siempre que converso contigo, me destrozaría. -Le dijo con la voz muy baja por miedo a que se le notase la voz a punto de llorar-

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?

-Estoy jodido Miriam, estoy jodido… -Se pasó la mano por el pelo lentamente y la miró lleno de tristeza-

Ella no pudo resistirse a la oportunidad y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él no lloraba, pero quería hacerlo, simplemente no convenía llorar en aquel momento para que ella viera cuan débil era realmente.

La muchacha pelirroja se miraba al espejo, había visto que su profesor preferido se encontraba pensativo en un banco del patio y había pensado en hacerle una visita para levantarle el ánimo, así que entró al baño y empezó a peinarse. Se ponía un mechón atravesando la ceja izquierda y miraba con seriedad el espejo, se lo apartaba hacia el lado contrario y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Practicaba una mirada tierna y encantadora para levantar el ánimo a cualquier hombre, y cuando encontró aquel gesto angelical que llevaba buscando media hora, salió al encuentro con Jorge. A diferencia de su gesto ensayado, lo primero que hizo fue arrugar el entrecejo; encontró a Jorge apoyando la frente en el hombro de Miriam, su profesora de arte. Antes no le desagradaba su forma de dar clase, pero al ver su abrazo con Jorge empezó a sentir una enorme repugnancia por la profesora de pelo moreno. Pensó durante un segundo en ir y separarlos por la fuerza, pero reflexionó y corrió hacia el baño de nuevo, se miró de nuevo al espejo, estaba llorando. Cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras repetía varias veces la palabra "Zorra", acompañada de frases como "No es tuyo", "No tienes derecho a tocarlo" o "Jorge es mío".

Ya en su casa, el docente, algo más tranquilo por el desahogo que le había regalado su compañera, pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema que ponía aquellos alfileres en su garganta, cuando sonó el teléfono. Se preocupó enormemente, creía que vería un "Mi Amor" de nuevo, que sería Lina de nuevo con sus chantajes, pero no, era un número nunca antes visto, preocupado, lo cogió.

-¿Diga? -Preguntó preocupado-.

-¿Jorge? ¿Es usted profesor de Alicia Fernández? -Preguntó la voz-.

-Sí. -Se le heló la sangre, Alicia podía haber contado algo de aquella vez y hundirlo-

-Primero que todo quiero que sepa que no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo, pero también quiero que sepa que sería de gran ayuda para la salud de la joven verlo ahora mismo.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó algo más preocupado aún-.

-Este tipo de asuntos no se deben hablar por teléfono. Le ruego, se presente en el hospital y mantenga una conversación conmigo y el grupo de psicólogos a cargo de Alicia, ya que lo que tengo que pedirle es muy importante.

Corrió al hospital extrañado por lo repentino de lo sucedido, pero preocupado enormemente por aquella muchacha tan adorable.

La muchacha pelirroja estaba en su casa sosteniendo una corbata negra, la había cogido "prestada" de casa de Jorge sin consultarle. La sujetaba con delicadeza mientras la acercaba a su nariz, lloraba, repetía cuanto lo quería una vez tras otra y de cuando en cuando cambiaba el lugar donde colocaba la nariz porque creía que se acababa el olor de Jorge. Aspiraba profundamente y retenía el aroma intentando evocar las caricias que se habían regalado 4 días antes, pero regresaba la imagen de aquel abrazo traicionero y sus ojos felinos volvían a llenarse de odio mientras soltaban lágrimas que empapaban la tela de la corbata.

Llegó por fin a la planta que le habían indicado y se le acercó un hombre de baja estatura y calvo.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco Jorge, estamos en una situación algo delicada y necesitamos de su ayuda, la joven ha desarrollado una confianza enorme en usted, queremos aprovecharla para averiguar la causa de su conducta.

-¿Qué clase de conducta? -Preguntó preocupado-.

-Es precisamente esto lo que quería contarle personalmente: La muchacha, al parecer, cuando sus padres no se encontraban en su casa, cogió una maquinilla de afeitar y se intentó seccionar las venas de la mano izquierda, gracias a dios, la pobre niña no tenía mucha experiencia ni conocimientos de cómo hacerlo adecuadamente, y simplemente se causó unas heridas leves que le hicieron perder el conocimiento al ver su propia sangre.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó alterado-.

-Tras esto sus padres temieron lo peor al verla tendida en el suelo, vinieron aquí pero la muchacha se encontraba fuera de peligro desde hacía bastante ya…

-Dios... -Se pasó la mano por la nuca como si un escalofrío intentase rasgarle la piel y salir de su espalda-.

-Necesito que mantenga usted una conversación con ella y le formule las siguientes preguntas estando yo delante, ¿Cree que será capaz de sacar algo de ella?

-Por supuesto, haré lo que sea.

-Dios le bendiga Jorge, la familia no tiene constancia de esto, pero si resultase de alguna ayuda, de lo cual estoy seguro, se lo agradecerán enormemente.

Entraron en la habitación, y vieron postrado y con los ojos cerrados a aquel dulce ángel de pelo rubio. Al notar la presencia de alguien se levantó delicadamente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo aparentemente.

-¡Hola Alicia! ¿Cómo estás hoy? Te he traído a un amigo, es Jorge, tu profesor. Él ha venido para que hablemos los tres juntos, y también, si quieres, podemos jugar a algo, o ver la tele. Lo que quieras, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero hablar solo con él.

-Pero es que yo le he invitado, no quiero dejarlo solo, además, ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-No, quiero estar solo con Jorge. -Respondió hinchando los labios-.

El médico llevó a Jorge a un rincón de la habitación y le dijo:

-Por favor, le hablo de un psicólogo, a un docente; sé que usted tiene conocimientos del trato adecuado en este tipo de casos, así que le pido por lo que más quiera que averigüe el motivo de su depresión y me lo comunique. Deposito toda mi confianza en usted, ¿Lo entiende? Haga el favor de bajo ningún concepto negarle nada, entiende... Nada.

-Sí, sí lo entiendo. -Respondió enormemente nervioso-.

-Bueno, Alicia, te dejo a solas con Jorge -Se dirigió a la muchacha-, pero quiero que te tranquilices, y a condición de que esta noche cenes como es debido. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! -Respondió la muchacha llena de alegría-.

Abandonó la habitación, y quedaron a solas aquella muchacha rubia de ojos azules, y Jorge.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -Sonrió y empezó a mirarlo con curiosidad de arriba abajo-.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo... En realidad, no hice nada.

-Alicia... -Le dijo en un tono de padre sobre protector- No puedes hacer esas cosas, eres una niña, te quedan tantas cosas por hacer.

-Quería volver a verte, todo ha pasado sin que yo lo pensara así, pero al final has venido, y eso me hace muy feliz. -Esperó unos segundos y le preguntó-. ¿Quieres darme un beso? Yo si quiero, pero si te lo doy yo y tú no me lo das será muy raro. -Comentó enrojeciendo-.

-Alicia, ¿Porqué yo?

La joven quedó en silencio mientras miraba al suelo.

-Tú eres un hombre raro. -Respondió inocentemente-.

-¿Raro?

-Sí, raro. Ni mi padre, ni mis primos mayores, ni mis abuelos lloran. Sólo lloran los niños, pero cuando crecen no vuelven a llorar nunca. Eres el único hombre que he visto llorar, en las rodillas de Clara, y yo sé que fue por amor. Por amor a Clara. Y pensé que ser querida tanto tiene que ser algo muy bonito. -Respondió con un rostro inocente iluminado por la convicción de lo que estaba diciendo-. Por favor, déjame que te quiera.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Déjame quererte! No sé cómo tengo que hacerlo para que tú llores por mí, pero quiero que lloremos juntos.

-Alicia, por favor, llorar no es bueno, lloras cuando estás triste.

-¡Pero es muy bonito! No entiendo por qué no quieres llorar conmigo. ¿Es porque no te lo he hecho todavía?

-¿Hacer el qué?

La muchacha esperó vergonzosamente durante diez segundos y después le preguntó:

-¿Me lo dejas tocar? -Señaló a su entrepierna con los ojos grandes como platos-.

-¿Qué? -Resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de aquel hombre "Haga el favor de bajo ningún concepto negarle nada, entiende... Nada"-.

-Por favor... -Dijo la muchacha en voz baja-. Mira, no pasa nada. -Se levantó y puso cerrojo a la puerta-. Ves, ahora sabremos si quieren entrar. -Sonrió alegremente-.

-¿Quieres darme un abrazo? ¡No! -Se corrigió a si mismo-, mejor un beso, los amantes siempre se dan besos. -Insistió intentando convencer a la joven de no hacer nada que luego pudiera traer problemas-.

Ella se sentó en su cama y tiñó su cara de una angustia lúgubre y desilusionada. Alicia comenzó a mirar por la ventana con sus mejillas hinchadas por su enfado caprichoso e infantil. Jorge, incapaz de aguantar durante más rato aquellos pucheros que no derramaban ninguna lágrima, se acercó a la joven y le habló:

-Eres tan bonita... -Le acarició el pelo-.

-¡No me mientas! No me gusta que me mientan.

-No te miento, dime: ¿Por qué he venido?

Ella no supo qué responder, esperó y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Para verme? -Respondió con alegría-.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer verte yo a ti? -Preguntó él con una voz pícara-.

Ella quedó pensativa y no supo que responder.

-Porque eres tan bonita...

Era la misma moneda. La puerta estaba cerrada, no ocurriría nada, simplemente una rápida felación hasta que la muchacha estuviera satisfecha, y perfecto, ya podría irse a su casa. La muchacha ya miraba el pantalón con un gesto que delataba su impaciencia por que su acompañante se despojara de esta prenda, y le dijo:

-¿Me lo dejas tocar ahora?

Miró a su alrededor y a la ventana especialmente, no podía verlos nadie. El hecho de que no hubiera cámaras, y que los únicos vestigios de tecnología fueran la televisión que funcionaba con monedas y la cama reclinable, le hicieron despojarse rápidamente de sus pantalones azules aprovechando el momento mientras la muchacha se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Ya con el miembro fuera, y mientras sus rodillas besaban el frío suelo, lanzó una tierna mirara a Jorge esperando su aprobación, él asintió. Ella sujetó con su mano derecha el miembro de su profesor que aún no estaba erecto; ella era consciente de ello, de modo que empezó a lamer la punta con motivo de conseguir una rigidez mayor en aquel suave órgano. Los primeros lametazos de la muchacha de ojos azules, fueron acompañados por el sabor salado del sudor que se había secado en el prepucio de su profesor; pero tanta saliva ya cubriendo el enrojecido glande, y siendo renovada cada minuto por los suaves lametazos de la muchacha, consiguió hacer brillar el miembro pese a que ella era reacia a introducírselo completamente en la boca. Quizás fueron los suaves gemidos que emitía tras cada lametazo, una especie de suave deleite similar al que entonan las princesas al probar los más deliciosos manjares, la razón por la que Jorge lucía una enorme erección en aquel momento. El aumento del tamaño fue evidente para aquel ángel de pelo rubio, y tras una leve pausa en la que cesaron sus húmedas caricias, cerró los ojos y comenzó a introducirse el glande por completo en la boca. Jorge veía desde arriba como aquellos suaves labios acariciaban dulcemente su pene. Pero la relajación de la que disfrutaba el docente en realidad no era visible en aquel momento; la pequeña lengua de Alicia, dentro de su boca, acariciaba suavemente la punta del pene como si fuera un caramelo al cual se disponía a despojar por completo de su sabor. Aquel tierno masaje bucal con el que la muchacha obsequiaba a su maestro, hizo arder la punta de su glande.

Los suaves labios de la muchacha de ojos azules se entregaron gustosamente a proteger el pene de su profesor, hasta que la fricción los dejó casi dormidos y rebosantes de saliva mezclada con las pequeñas gotas que salían del miembro. Consciente del propio agotamiento de su lengua, la muchacha cedió, y con un gesto casi de resignación, se incorporó y se arrodilló en su cama dejando ver sus rosados pantys con volantes entre aquella bata azul destinada solo a pacientes internos; y apoyando sus manos en aquellas mantas blancas que olían a lejía del hospital, se dirigió a su profesor mientras le ofrecía la vista de sus delicadas nalgas.

-No sé si tengo que llorar. Pero Jorge, si puedes, haz que no me duela, por favor.

Era evidente que le iba a doler, incluso que gritaría. De modo que Jorge, intentando de nuevo evadir aquella práctica le dijo:

-No puedo hacer que no te duela, si quieres podemos no hacerlo, no hace falta hacer esto para llorar juntos. -Le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda-.

-¡No soy cobarde! No tienes porque tratarme así, hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a clara. -Le ordenó mientras enrojecía-.

Tras un momento de reflexión, acarició primero su nalga derecha, a lo que la muchacha respondió con un leve escalofrío. Tiró del elástico de los pantys que mantenían contacto con la cadera, y los llevó hasta sus rodillas que se sumergían en las sábanas, dejando así al descubierto aquel estrecho y rosado orificio. Tiró delicadamente de los pantys indicando a la muchacha que levantara las rodillas para poder pasarlos por sus tobillos y así desnudarla del ombligo hacia abajo por completo. Ella primero levantó la rodilla izquierda y se mantuvo cerca de dos segundos en aquella vergonzosa posición más propia de una perra orinando que de una delicada princesa. Jorge pasó la rosada prenda entre las suaves piernas de la muchacha y tras salir rozando sus talones, la dejó cerca del lugar en donde reposaba la muchacha. Contempló durante varios segundos el trasero tembloroso de aquella joven de ojos azules, eran dos nalgas brillantes a causa del sudor y que en conjunto hacían un trasero prieto y que escondía tras la rosada carne un pequeño y angosto orificio por el cual Alicia estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar a su amado profesor. Jorge colocó una mano en cada nalga y comenzó a desplazarlas de dentro hacia fuera varias veces, lo que hacía ver aquel estrecho agujero como un ojo que parpadeaba verticalmente. Sin hacer sufrir más a la muchacha, sumergió su lengua en aquel rosado agujero dando vueltas en círculos. La muchacha emitía de nuevo aquellos gemidos de princesa, pero esta vez acompañados de suspiros al no tener ningún pene metido en la boca. Estuvo cerca de tres minutos llenos de suspiros y saliva, dilatando aquel pequeño agujero a base de meter dentro sus dedos rebosantes de lubricación una vez tras otra; hasta que consiguió, no sin alguna lágrima de la princesa de ojos azules, una dilatación lo suficientemente amplia como para afrontar el grosor de su pene.

Jorge apoyó su rodilla derecha en la cama, y ya subido encima, acarició con su nariz la nuca de Alicia y le dio un beso bajo el cabello.

-Si te duele, dímelo, y pararé de inmediato. ¿Vale?

-Vale. -Respondió tras sorberse suavemente la nariz y pasarse la mano intentando limpiar los pequeños chorros de mucosidad líquida que resbalaban hacia su boca-.

Era el momento, sus nalgas brillaban y se encontraban sensualmente resbaladizas por la enorme cantidad de saliva que caía en finas gotas hasta tocar su suave vagina que goteaba saliva y flujos por su excitación. Ella tenía los codos apoyados en la cama y los brazos sujetando una almohada que hundía en su rostro, cuando comenzó a sentir las suaves manos de su profesor tomándola por las caderas, mientras su pene, al parecer, acariciaba con su punta el entreabierto orificio anal haciendo notar su presencia. La muchacha oyó cómo su profesor lanzaba un pequeño chorro de saliva que impactó en el centro mismo de sus nalgas, y que comenzó a resbalarse por dentro del recto hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquel sudoroso orificio anal. Las manos que sujetaban sus caderas, por un segundo parecieron arrastrarla fuera de la cama, pero finalmente la arrastraron hacia el primer encuentro con aquel enrojecido y acalorado miembro. Fue suavemente, muy suavemente, y consiguió que la muchacha devorase con su dilatado ano la mitad del miembro, no era necesario llegar más profundo, le parecía exigir demasiado a aquel abultado y tierno trasero. De modo que se sucedieron varias penetraciones silenciosas en las que la muchacha devoraba a penas la mitad del miembro, y que mientras recibía, mordía la almohada y derramaba silenciosas lágrimas. Tras cuatro minutos de doloroso aguante la muchacha no pudo más, y colocando su mano izquierda a la altura de su trasero, agarró el pene de Jorge justamente al salir. Ella volvió su rostro a Jorge y le mostró los hinchados ojos que llevaba ocultando tanto rato en aquella almohada. Jorge abrió la boca preocupado y extrañado por aquel solemne silencio en el cual había derramado tantas lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta, y ella con una frágil voz le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho Jorge, perdóname, pero no puedo más, me duele muchísimo, no puedo seguir.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Debiste decírmelo antes y no empapar con lágrimas la almohada. ¿Cómo me has dejado seguir si tanto te dolía? -Preguntó mientras le acariciaba las nalgas suavemente-.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no puedes sentir nada Alicia, la culpa es mía. Estoy haciendo tantas idioteces últimamente, pero lo último que yo querría sería verte llorar. -Desvió su mirada donde ella no pudiera ver la lágrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo-.

Ella se emocionó al ver a aquel hombre llorando, se incorporó y lo abrazó dulcemente como si fuera su peluche preferido.

Buscó su ropa interior, y mientras daba un pequeño giro para ponérsela más cómodamente, aquel enrojecido ano dejó escapar con un fino sonido una pequeña cantidad de aire desde sus adentros. La muchacha palideció por la vergüenza y miró durante un segundo a su profesor que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Ella se escondió a toda prisa entre las sábanas intentando ocultar su rostro. Y Jorge tras una pequeña risa le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me mires! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Rió- No tienes porque avergonzarte, después de lo que hemos hecho, es normal que se te escape.

-¡Pero soy una señorita! Mi madre me pegaría si supiese que me has visto hacer algo como eso. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Jorge sonrió y la besó en la frente, si su madre se enterase de algo, al primero al que pegaría sería a él.

-Te quiero mucho, Jorge, ¿Tú también me quieres? -Le preguntó acariciando su mano derecha-.

-Claro que te quiero. Y por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo. No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto Alicia, me has preocupado mucho.

-Vale.

-Hablo en serio, esto no es un juego.

Jorge llevaba bastante rato evitando mirarla, pero tenía un vendaje en la muñeca izquierda que escondía aquella herida que tanto había preocupado a su psicólogo.

-No te preocupes, no me duele. -Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

Jorge suspiró profundamente y guardó silencio. Curiosamente aún quedaba un vestigio de aquella erección, pero Jorge ya dispuesto a abandonar la habitación se la introdujo en los calzoncillos con evidentes dificultades.

-¿No te duele tenerla siempre grande? -Le preguntó preocupada-.

-No te preocupes, se vuelve pequeña sola...

La muchacha fingió no darle importancia, y pareció fijarse en otra cosa, pero tras un pequeño lapso en el que hizo memoria, interrumpió ofuscada a Jorge mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

-¡Quítatelo! ¡Nos falta una cosa!

-¿Que? -Preguntó asustado-.

-¡Quiero probar lo que bebió Clara!

-¡Pero ya no queda! Se ha acabado. -Dijo con una voz entristecida intentando convencerla-.

-¡No me engañes! No seas perezoso, sácala y dame un poquito.

Aquella cara de ángel hinchó sus labios poniendo en evidencia su enorme desilusión, y Jorge, incapaz de negar algo a aquellos profundos ojos azules desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse. La muchacha asustada le dijo:

-No lo hagas así, te vas a hacer daño, déjame probar.

Humedeció sus labios y volvió a sumergir el miembro en su boca repetidas veces, pero esta vez con más fiereza intentando extraer aquel líquido blanco. Un pequeño gemido de Jorge dio a entender que la eyaculación ya estaba cerca, y la muchacha sacó el miembro hasta tener el glande rozando sus dientes delanteros. Prolongados chorros de esperma caliente entraron directamente en la boca de la joven pasando primero por un impacto en su paladar.

Pero resultó ser una princesa más cobarde de lo que decía. Se incorporó guardando el esperma en la boca y con una terrible aprensión a tragarlo, miró a Jorge con un rostro preocupado, y éste, sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a preguntarle alterado:

-¿Tienes un baso o algo para tirarlo?

Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza sin abrir la boca y con los labios a modo de pez.

-¡No lo escupas al suelo ni en la cama, por favor!

Jorge comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación desesperado buscando algo donde la muchacha pudiera derramar todo el semen caliente que guardaba en su boca. Pero en mitad de aquella apresurada búsqueda, la muchacha, ya harta de esperar, cerró los ojos y tragó. Jorge no se había dado cuenta y al mirarla le preguntó:

-¿Qué has hecho con ello?

-¡Al final me lo he tragado! ¿Puedes darme más? Es que olía como a ropa mojada, pero estaba caliente y era muy cremoso. Estaba rico. -Le sonrió-.

-No Alicia, tengo que irme.

Tras comprobar que la joven estaba en una situación similar a como la había encontrado, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero Alicia le sujetó la mano por la espalda.

-¿Quieres que lo volvamos a hacer?

-No, tengo que irme.

-¿Mañana?

-No lo sé.

-No me dejes sola Jorge. Por favor.

-Alicia, necesito algo de tiempo, necesito pensar.

-¡Puedes pensar aquí conmigo! -Le recomendó ilusionada-.

Jorge sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-No, me gustaría estar solo.

Aquel psicólogo calvo resultó ser menos sagaz de lo que Jorge imaginó, y creyó por completo que jorge y la muchacha habían compartido una larga conversación, en la cual, ella, había desahogado todo su llanto en el regazo del docente, pero que ya se encontraba alegre y con ganas de vivir; cosa que confirmó la suculenta cena que aceptó gustosa la muchacha aquella misma noche en el hospital.

Aquellas tres nínfulas de inocentes razonamientos pero de lujuriosos deseos, habían desorganizado por completo la tranquila y apacible vida del profesor, y aquellos días de tranquila reflexión parecían desvanecerse entre las preocupaciones y los remordimientos, que sin embargo, no eran ni la mitad de la cruz que acabaría por hundir su espíritu.

En medio del retorno a su casa, su teléfono volvió a sonar, Jorge ya resignado a aguantar los caprichos crueles del destino leyó el breve mensaje: "He discutido con Clara, ya no somos amigas. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. Voy para tu casa, no me hagas esperar en la calle otra vez."

El pálido rostro de Jorge se tornó completamente inexpresivo, continuó caminando hacia su casa con un paso tranquilo, casi mecánico, pese a llevar atada a su tobillo una gran cadena irrompible en cuyo extremo se encontraba la enorme esfera de metal que habían colocado aquellas tres muchachas.

FIN.


End file.
